cradledatacorefandomcom-20200214-history
Centauri Confederacy
The Centauri Confederacy (Officially: The United Confederacy of Centauri Worlds also known as Centauri, the Confederacy, and the CC) was a constitutional monarchy and one of the two great human nations in the Known Galaxy during its time. It was founded as the Centauri Empire on March 27th, 2362 and converted to its democratic system on January 11th, 2594. It was engaged in the Hundred Years War with the other dominant human power, the Earth Federation that exhausted the nation's resources. The war ended in the late 2700's only for the onset of the Dark Age to strike the nation. The Centauri Confederacy collapsed soon after. At its height, the Centauri Confederacy held over a dozen star systems and inhabited many worlds. History The United Confederacy of Centauri Worlds has its roots in the crew of the Colony Ship Babel. Funded privately by a religious group -the name of which is now long-forgotten- it is thought that the first colonials landed on Alpha Centauri 2 -now called Eden- second planet from its Suns. Contact from Earth was not initiated due to the isolationist policies of the Colonists, and a general lack of interest on Earth's part. Expansion outside the system was halted after a plague severely depopulated the planet. In the year 2462, Eduard Morante brought the planet out of its decay and restored order and prosperity. Changing his last name to vai Centauri, he assumed complete control of the planet. The years following saw the beginning of widespread space colonization, spreading out first to control the solar system, and then to the systems beyond. Eduard established a dynasty to rule over the Centauri Empire. Roughly a hundred years later, reform to the government prompted the name of the nation to be changed from The Centauri Empire, to the Centauri Confederacy, with a complex system of duchies, counties, and baronages ruling relatively autonomous planets in place to govern it. Eduard's grandson Louis was crowned First Emperor and Lord of the Confederacy. The Confederacy reached the peak of its expansion in the mid-2600's, after which the renewed contact with the Earth Federation halted further colonization plans. Opposing poltical views and mutual distrust led to the two nations going to war in 2685. The 100 year conflict would define the remainder of Centauri history. The war ended with Centauri economically drained and with a shattered infrastructure. The invasion by the Uplifters and their Sirian vassals neccesitated a sudden deployment of military forces in a long ignored sector of the Confederacy, spawning resentment both among the military, who had been expecting to finally be allowed home, and the civilian populace, who felt betrayed by the promises to further war. The internal strife that had been kept smothered due to the war erupted in an mass outcry for change, particularly the lifting of war time restrictions on personal freedoms and greater autonomy for the worlds. The instability caused by the lack of unity triggered the collapse of the Confederacy, ushering in the Dark Age. Territory The Confederacy had expanded nearly unchallenged for most of its history until the war with the Earth Federation led to competing claims over star systems. Border worlds changed hands frequently and despite official planetary governments being set up, in practice they exercised little power. Military leaders answerable to Eden controlled the regions. Secure Centauri Systems * Centauri System ** Eden * Kansa System ** Atlantica ** Deninvan * Erika System ** Bellason ** Celadon * Illion System ** Illion Prime * Kasumi System ** Cerulon ** Tirdas * Kuroi System ** Izumi ** Hiiragi * Machisu System ** Raikagi ** Ojeda ** Kinona * Halsey System ** Kadavica ** Illumia * Sinesota System ** Tamuron * Blue System ** Borcatta * Sagashitte System ** Tyonii ** Aphon ** Foiamon ** Salome Disputed Systems * Helios System ** Aeris * Lamia System ** Lamia * Lucy System ** Crisilis ** Johnspoint * Tsumankyo System ** Lai Dame ** Lai Dame Minor Governmental System Royalty The emperor, or empress, was a largely symbolic position after the transition to a parliamentary system but maintained several responsibilities throughout the existence of the Confederacy. The emperor was succeeded by his eldest child. * The Ability to Declare War - With Parliamentary Consent, identical to the Prime Minister's power of the same name. * The Ability to Delay Election of a Prime Minister - Used almost never, but has since been given a 4-month limit do to causing the Succession Crisis of 2702-05. * The Ability to Disband Parliament - An emergency power, which, ironically, can be used only with Parliament's permission. * Control of the Praetorian Guard - Absolute control of the Centauri Praetorian Guard, the domestic intelligence agency. Nobility Lesser Royalty (dukes and counts of the many provinces of the Confederacy) served the same symbolic role of the Emperor on a smaller scale. Actual power was in the hands of elected governors. Parliament and the Prime Minister The Centauri Legislature had three houses, the Upper House; the House of Executives, the Middle House; the House of Editors, and the Lower House; the redundantly named House of Legislators. The House of Legislators has 5,250 seats with each one being given to a member of a district of the Confederacy. Districts are based on population, so the more populous an area is, the more districts it has. The House of Legislators write the so-called “first draft” of each bill. The particulars of the bill are managed by the members and overseen by a neutral Speaker of the House, who is elected every six years and swears an oath forsaking political allegiance to any political party. Once the bill has been approved, it is passed to the House of Editors. The House of Editors has 1000 seats, 100 for each Integrated Province, with 66 to each of the Province's Outlying Territories, and 1 for each Crown Property. The House of Editors further refine the bill, overseen by the Editor Elite. The House of Editors either edits the particulars of the bill, or rejects the bill, meaning that the House of Legislators has to rewrite the bill from scratch. Once the bill is sufficiently edited, it is sent to the House of Executives. The House of Executives has 120 seats, 20 for each Integrated Province. The House of Executives go over the bill in order to decide whether it is approved, submitted for revision by the House of Editors, or rejected. The House of Executives is overseen by the Prime Minister, who gives the final Aye or Nay on the bill. The Prime Minister is appointed from among the members of parliament. Political Parties Monarchist-Royalist Party Staunch supporters of the monarchy. The more radical of the party supported a return to absolutism, but mostly it is a "Centauri First" party, with strong nationalist and imperialist tendencies. Confederate Party Supported more autonomy given to the provinces, counties, and individual planets. More radical Confederates supported the dissolution of the monarchy. They were generally in favor of diplomatic measures regarding the war with the Federation. Anti-Federation Coalition Current Party Head: Lord Ilwax Landsteiner A coalition of a number of parties whose platform is mainly the destruction of the Federation, and the Genocide of its people. Once considered radical, the party head is now the current favorite for succeeding the current Prime Minister. Category:Former Nations Category:Human Category:Centauri